


Bliss

by spring_bunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is so dumb lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_bunny/pseuds/spring_bunny
Summary: “Am I good or am I good?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is so cringeworthy why do i write such gross fluff

“Holy shit…” 

Baekhyun rolls over onto his stomach, props his head on his hand and laughs, loud and unabashed. “Am I good or am I good?”

Trying to get his breathing under control, Kyungsoo brings a shaky hand up to wipe off the sweat collecting on his forehead. “God, if you weren't so stupidly hot I would punch you in the face right now.” 

Baekhyun tips his head back and lets out a nauseating squawk of a laugh. Smiling, with his ‘Cute Eyes’ firmly set in place, Baekhyun scoots next to Kyungsoo, pushing out his lips in a pout. “Tell me you liked it.”

Narrowing his eyes, Kyungsoo presses a hand to Baekhyun's forehead, trying to push the man away. “No, go away. Your ego is too big already.” 

Intensifying his down turned lips to ‘Extra Cute Level’, Baekhyun plants his chin on Kyungsoo's naked chest and looks up at his lover through his lashes. “But that's not you were saying a minute ago. If I remember correctly, you were telling me how good I was and how good I make you feel and how--” 

“Oh my god, shut up please. I was there, okay, I don't need you to play it back for me.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and brings a hand up to Baekhyun's hair, petting his fingers through the soft, slightly sweat damped locks. 

With a hum, Baekhyun closes his eyes and smiles in contentment, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch. Softly, barely a whisper above his breath, Baekhyun mumbles, “You love me, though, right?”

Scratching behind his ear, Kyungsoo smiles down at the drowsy man laying on him. He admires the way the sun glints in his hair and brings out the light brown tones of it. In the same gentle, sleepy voice, Kyungsoo reassures Baekhyun. “Yeah, of course.”

The response makes Baekhyun smile wider in his almost sleeping state, pressing closer into the warmth of Kyungsoo's skin. “Good,” his lips brush against the other man's chest as he speaks, “because you're my world.” 

Closing his eyes as well, Kyungsoo rests his hand carefully on the nape of Baekhyun's neck, thumb rubbing calming circles into the soft skin. “I know.”


End file.
